Truth Or Dare
by AelitaAndWhiteboy
Summary: Two CL characters and OCs play Truth Or Dare. It is a short story and I at least tried to make it humorous (NOT!). Just made it out of randomness and awkward silence at my home alone. I actually had time to think. Why couldn't I have made a better story than this one? Oh well. At least I made another story, right? OxA. Period. I love that couple.


Truth Or Dare

**_DISCLAIMER: I do not own the names of the Code Lyoko Characters. I do own Will, Twilight, Tom, Xander (his story and history and his look I guess, but not his used to be name, Xana (Xanadu). I do own Taelia also, even though the one that appeared in a Code Lyoko episode, but this one is totally different from that Taelia. Aelita is going to be OOC because well…it makes her more girl-like? I just like her my way. No flames, no blames. PEACE OUT!_**

"It's boring in this old house. Let's play something!" Taelia moaned. "Fine. What would it be?" asked Kilo, Taelia thought for a moment and then an evil grin spread across her face, "Truth Or Dare" she said. Twilight smirked. "Ok. Sit in a circle everyone!" she announced, "What is Taelia up to now?" Aelita asked unpleasantly. "A little game of truth or dare!" Tom shrieked, Chad sighed and Xander rubbed his chin. "I wonder how this will turn out" Xander murmured, "Me too" Chad murmured back.

Everyone was in a circle now, sitting cross-legged. "I go first!" called Tom, "Sure…? You are the little man" Taelia said, "Um…uh…Chad! Truth? Or Dare?" asked Tom. Chad looked at Tom weirdly, then had said "Dare". "Take the person on your right and give them a piggy back ride around the room" said Tom, Chad looked at Twilight and then about fainted.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" Twilight snarled at Tom after Chad gave Twilight a piggy back ride. "It was ok. But I think Will hates me now! Of course, he's only _jealous _because Chad _loves _you!" Tom said with evil laughter, "Aelita! Kill the little dude! Do it! PUNCH HIS FREAKING HEAD OFF!" Twilight shouted, Aelita shoke her head. "Sorry, but I don't do that to little babies" Aelita said, making Tom mad. "I am not a little baby!" he whined. "And that is why I am happy I tried to scare Tom by finding that tree" Twilight said. "Twi, back to the game!" Odd barked at her, "Fine! Sheesh" Twilight said. Chad had to ask Twilight truth or dare now. "Twilight. Truth or dare?" asked Chad annoyedly, "Um…dare?" "I dare you to…do something random?". Twilight got up and sat back down. "Wake me up when we get something funny" Odd yawned. Twilight scowled. "Odd, truth or dare?" asked Twilight, "Dare". "I dare you to go into the closet during Aelita's turn to choose truth or dare" said Twilight, Odd lifted an eyebrow in confusion. Now it was Taelia's turn to ask somebody. "Aelita…truth or dare?" Taelia asked with a grin, Odd went into the closet. "I guess dare. Everyone's choosing it so far" said Aelita, not impressed. "I dare you to go into the closet and kiss Odd and then admit that you love him!" Taelia blurted, Aelita's eyes widened and her face went as red as a cherry. "NO! No no no no no no no!" Aelita said, trying to run out the door, Taelia pushed a button on a little black remote and it shocked Aelita. "Why you no listen?" asked Tom, "I'm not kissing that idiot!" Aelita said. Taelia rolled her eyes and then grabbed Aelita's ear. It was her weak spot. "Ow…ow" Aelita whimpered. Taelia quickly opened the closet and shoved Aelita in it, then shut the door with a _whoosh _and locked the door.

Aelita banged on the door with her fist. "OPEN THIS DOOR!" she cried. No reply. She heard a door open and close and then more silence. "Hey Princess" said Odd and Aelita blushed and turned to look at Odd. "Oh-uh…hi? Um…uh…" Aelita was too embaressed and nervous to even speak. "Were you dared to come in here?" asked Odd, "Yeah-nothing else…" Aelita panicked.

"She's gonna kill you when she gets out, Taelia" Xander whispered to Taelia, "I know that bro. I lived with her longer than you since you bailed" Taelia whispered back.

"How long do we have to stay in here? What'd she dare you?" asked Odd, "Um…she-she…dared me…to…k-k….kiss you…" Aelita said as her face glew red, Odd smirked. "Well then let's kiss and get this over with" he said, he lifted her chin up and then pressed his lips against hers.

Taelia opened the door to see the kissing couple and toke a picture. "Ha ha!" she laughed, Aelita quickly pulled away, too embaressed to move, Odd did the same thing. They both were blushing. "I'm gonna kill you…so badly!" Aelita said with gritted teeth, "Come kill me! I'm the one with the camera!" Taelia teased as she started to run out the door. Aelita chased after her. Xander and Chad looked at each other. "I'm gonna kill Kitty Boy. Nobody kisses my sister" Xander said with very cold eyes. "I'm not gonna stop you brother, go on" said Chad, Odd then ran off. "IT WASN'T MY FAULT! THE GIRLS PLANNED IT OUT! NOT ME!" screamed Odd. "I DON'T CARE, KITTY BOY!" shouted Xander.

Will looked at Twilight, Tom, and Chad. "Let's just go and stop all of this madness. Never listen to Taelia Solia Wolf Schaeffer ever again" Will said, they had then went out.

_Made this story out of boredness and my crazy imagination. Seriously, I don't even know why this popped into my mind. I was thinking of doing a Spin The Bottle one, I'll have to think about that. Nobody might read this anyway since it's well…total crap of course. But if you do happen to read and want more, tell me in the reviews if you want a Spin The Bottle. And if you want the original characters of Code Lyoko in it, tell me that too –AelitaAndWhiteboy _


End file.
